


Adrenaline

by SaphiraTARDIS11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Blood and Gore, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraTARDIS11/pseuds/SaphiraTARDIS11
Summary: It wasn't any surprise when Stiles took out most of the pixies himself. What was surprising though was what Stiles decided he wanted to do with his post battle adrenaline.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I.... I don't know wtf this is. Somethings wrong with me. But I figured all you pervs would enjoy XD. Lol seriously though, this used to be my thing, but it isn't anymore so no shame. When I found this in the depths of my DropBox, I figured I'd be a horrible person and fuel your dirty dirty minds. So enjoy the blatant gay porn <3.

The first fight after Stiles got turned was with pixies. They were a foot and a half tall, naked with disgusting dragonfly wings, and were downright vicious. Stiles and Derek had been on the way to the local diner (the one with the best curly fries of course) for a date when suddenly; pixies pixies everywhere. 

There hadn't been anything going on in Beacon Hills since Stiles was bite three months ago so they had had a lot of time to train him. He was a brutal fighter, not hesitating when an opening is given. So it wasn't any surprise when Stiles took out most of the pixies himself. What was surprising though was what Stiles decided he wanted to do with his post battle adrenaline. 

The last pixie had barely hit the ground, shredding in half from Stiles claws before a hand covered in hot blood dragged him around the corner, into an alley way. He pulled back his beta shift and was about to question his mate when he was turned around and pressed up against the wall, legs spread and ass out. He automatically brought his arms up to pillow his head as hands, still bloody and claw tipped undid his belt and yanked his pants down to his thighs. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down before he felt a tug on the butt plug he was currently wearing. 

He had started using them when Stiles moved in with him after the bite. Stiles had always been insatiable before, but with the enhanced stamina and senses (especially smell, something that turned him on before he had claws and fangs) he was almost constantly horny. It was very rare for Derek to go a day without getting fucked at least twice. 

At the slight tug, apprehension settled inside him. Derek could feel a sharp point of a claw on his cheek so he knew Stiles must still be in his beta shift. Stiles has great control, but this was their first real supernatural fight, and he knew Stiles would never forgive himself if he fucked Derek like that. The apprehension melted though when he heard Stiles slurred and lilted “do you want this?”.

They had gotten over the consent issues on both of their sides a long time ago, but, as insatiable as the boy was, he had never fucked him or gave him a blowjob, or anything sexual without asking first.

“Yes”, Derek said, voice breathless and a lot more surprised than he had anticipated. The new wolf behind him didn't waste any time. He pulled the plug out a bit harshly, stuffing it in the back pocket of Derek's jeans, almost instantly replacing it with his cock. He bottomed out first thrust and didn’t give Derek any time to catch his breath, immediately pulling back out to thrust in again. 

The pace he set was brutal, punishing, and animalistic. Stiles was still in his beta shift, hands and arms and chest covered in hot blood, snarls and grunts falling from his lips on every thrust into the tight willing heat of Derek's body. 

Stiles had never fucked Derek like this, preferring to be quick and precise or slow and loving. He had never been vicious in bed before, and Derek had to admit he loved it. 

Derek felt a wet hand grasp his neck, claws pricking the thin vulnerable skin, using his hold as leverage to fuck harder, harsher, better. Another wet hand wrapped around his dick, pumping in time with the brutal fucking. The wet was hot and slick and felt so much better than lube on his cock. 

Derek's orgasm came fast and without any warning when he realized the hot wet was _blood_. And that should be so gross and wrong and disturbing but it was just really fucking hot. Stiles continued to milk his cock viciously until Derek whimpered from the pleasure-pain of overstimulation. 

Stiles didn't cum until Derek had mostly caught his breath from his orgasm, feeling amazing and confused and slightly disgusted that he got off on blood being used to slick up his dick. When he did cum, it was with a wild growl, hand around Derek's throat tightening, cutting off his breath and digging his claws into his skin. Derek felt numb in his ass but he still felt the warmth from being cummed in.

Stiles stepped back, pulling himself out of Derek and putting the butt plug back in. He zipped himself up and said to Derek

“I'm gonna call Scott and tell him that the pixies have been dealt with.” And then started walking back to the loft, leaving Derek still on the wall, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.


End file.
